This invention relates to weld guns and more specifically to a single weld gun design that will accommodate both X axis and Y axis weld gun configurations as well as the entire spectrum of weld gun arm orientations from 0 to 90 degrees between the horizontal and vertical configurations.
Weld guns typically have a design that is dedicated to a particular axis configuration, most typically an X axis configuration or a Y axis configuration, and typically cannot be converted from one axis configuration to another axis configuration without a substantial tear-up of the gun involving an expenditure of time and money rendering the conversion impractical. Since many welding applications, including motor vehicle body shop welding applications, require weld guns having a variety of weld gun axes, conventional, dedicated weld gun designs require maintaining large inventory of various weld axis configurations.